


My third Sobbe fanfic: 'Next Level'

by hereforsobbe



Category: Robbe and Sander. Sobbe., WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Sobbe - Freeform, robbe x sander - Freeform, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforsobbe/pseuds/hereforsobbe
Summary: English is not my first language so please be nice. In this fanfic I go a bit further (that's why the title is 'Next Level') but always in a respectful way, just for entertaining and without bad intentions. If you don't like it, please ignore this fic. Thank you.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Sobbe
Kudos: 21





	My third Sobbe fanfic: 'Next Level'

It was nearly midnight. Sander and Robbe had been watching a movie covered with a blanket, sitting on the sofa. So warm and cozy. While watching the movie, they ate popcorns, drank red wine and shared a joint. What a mix!

The movie finished with a happy ending just like they were going to finish. Feeling a bit dizzy they got up from the sofa. They carried the blanket with them. Still wrapped in it, they left the living room between kisses and dump laughs. 

The room was plunged into darkness when the light turned on and Robbe and Sander appeared without the blanket and without their shirts, only jeans. Their kisses were so passionate, sonorous and wet. Robbe bit Sander’s neck; Sander licked Robbe’s ear. They were crazy for each other. 

“Take a condom and the lube, Robin”. Sander gasped.  
Robbe denied with his head. 

“We don’t need it for what we’re going to do”

Sander said “what?” as soft as he said it that night in the suite. 

Robbe sat on the bed edge. 

“Come”, he said. “But don’t sit down, stand up”. 

Sander couldn’t be more confused. Robbe was sitting on the bed but he couldn’t sit by his side. What did the young boy want? The effect of wine and joint was decreasing and Sander was feeling less and less horny… untill Robbe grabbed his hips and approached it to him. Sander’s hips were level with Robbe’s face. 

“Oh my…” Sander whispered while Robbe was unfastening the jeans. He pulled down Sander’s boxers and began to do what his boyfriend loved so much.  
Robbe was moving his head gently and carefully so he didn’t hurt Sander with his teeth. Sander could feel the warmth of Robbe’s mouth what excited him even more. Sander moaned everytime Robbe moved his head. How he loved to feel his Robin like that: with his penis on his mouth, feeling Robbe’s playful tongue what made him touch heaven with his hands. 

“Fuck, Robbin, you’re so tender and delicate with me even when you have me inside of you… You’re doing it so good…” Sander moaned. 

These sweet words made Robbe feeling more excited so he increased the passion sucking a bit faster. Sander pulled Robbe’s hair and pushed his head against his body. Sander’s hand on Robbe’s hair followed the movements of the young boy. Forward and backward… Forward and backward. Sander moved his hip as well to make it easier for Robbe. 

The noises Robbe did with his mouth while sucking drove Sander crazy. Robbe's saliva dripped from the corners of his lips leaving Sander's penis very wet so he absorbed more.

“God… I’m not going to last anymore…” Sander gasped. “Robbe… Robbe…”

The young boy didn’t stop, he did it harder and put their hands on his boyfriend back. He knew Sander was close because his moans were loader and loader. Sander couldn’t contained it anymore, Robbe scratched his back and he reached the climax on Robbe’s mouth. 

“Oh my God… That was… Awesome. You’re going to kill me one day” 

“Yes, i’ll kill you, do you know what my weapons are?: my kisses and my love.” Robbe joked. 

“And your tongue… that naughty and playful tongue.”

Sander smirked and kissed Robbe on his mouth introducing his tongue just were his penis and his cum had been. But he was too in love to care about that.

“Let’s sleep how we use to do it”. Sander said.

“Naked?” Robbe asked. 

“Apart from that: cuddling and melted by our tenderness”.


End file.
